Happy Birthday Jackson
by ajfankeith
Summary: A one-shot story belonging in the same AU as 'The Christmas Break', 'Happy Birthday Aaron' and 'Very Good Friday'


Happy Birthday Jackson!

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV._

_-O-_

4th August 2011

Aaron gripped the edge of the basket as if his life depended on it. In his own mind, his life did depend on it! Jackson did not share his qualms: he was contentedly looking at the rolling scenery of the Yorkshire Dales which was serenely drifting past, below them.

Another burst from the flame made Aaron jump as the balloon ascended again, buoyed by the fresh input of hot air. The pilot shut the light off and all was quiet once more. Aaron felt that he could not look down, so he focussed on his hands instead and was immediately reminded of the term 'white-knuckle ride' as he looked at his fingers. On one of those fingers was a ring, identical to the eternity ring on Jackson's finger and he thought back to the day when his boyfriend had surprised him with the gift. His thoughts absent-mindedly wandered back a couple of months...

xxxxxxxxxx

_17__th__ June 2011_

"_Good Morning!" Jackson grinned at Aaron as the younger man roused._

"_You look very pleased with yourself," Aaron's dead-pan expression was so familiar to Jackson that he didn't give it a second thought._

"_I've got a present for you," Jackson said, handing Aaron a small box._

"_It's not my birthday," Aaron could be hard work sometimes, but Jackson brushed it aside, he did not expect any other reaction._

"_I know," Jackson replied, "But it IS our anniversary."_

"_What?" Aaron looked confused, "Did you marry me while I wasn't looking...or something?"_

"_Not a wedding anniversary, you div!" Jackson fought the urge to utter a stronger expletive, "It's one year ago today that we first...well, you know?" _

"_When you first shagged me, you mean!"_

"_GOD!" Jackson sighed, "You can be SO romantic at times!" _

"_What is it?" Aaron ignored Jackson's retort and looked at the little box in his hand._

"_You CAN open it, you know, rather than issue a questionnaire," Jackson had never lost his sarcasm in all the time that Aaron had known him._

_Aaron opened the box to find an eternity ring. He was suddenly struck dumb! _

"_Put it on then," Jackson suggested._

"_NO!" Aaron replied and Jackson was taken aback, but he realised why Aaron had said it when he gave the box back to Jackson, "YOU put it on for me." _

_Jackson took the ring and slipped it onto Aaron's ring finger._

"_There!" Jackson smiled, "it fits, Cinderella!" _

"_You ARE a comedian," Aaron's face took on a soft expression, he kissed Jackson at length._

"_So, you like it then?" Jackson purred._

"_I love it," Aaron smiled at his boyfriend, "...and I love you!"_

"_Love you too!" Jackson moved in for another kiss which Aaron returned without hesitation._

_After a while, Jackson looked pensive, "Aaron?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_The other day, I was reading about a girl who was dying and she made a 'bucket list'."_

"_Why did she want to collect buckets?"_

"_She didn't want to collect buckets!" Jackson sounded exasperated, which was not unusual where Aaron's incomprehension was concerned, "A bucket list is an inventory of all the things a person would like to do before they die."_

"_I see...what's brought this on?"_

"_Well, I wondered if you'd ever thought of the things you'd like to do, while you've got the chance."_

"_Hmmm!" Aaron looked deep in thought, "Well, I've always wanted to drive a Ferrari, does that count?"_

"_Yeah, that's the idea."_

"_What about you?" Aaron studied Jackson intently, "What would go on your list?"_

"_A hot-air balloon ride," Jackson answered without a pause._

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Why a balloon ride?" Aaron had a quizzical look on his face._

"_It's supposed to be an amazing experience, like floating through the air on a cloud and looking down on the earth below."_

_Aaron did not answer, but an idea started to germinate in his mind._

xxxxxxxxxx

4th August 2011

"Look, Aaron!" Jackson's voice suddenly shook the young mechanic out of his reverie, "There's the village in the distance, it looks so small from up here."

Aaron looked at the distant houses that he knew so well, somehow it was easier to focus on something further away so that he didn't have to look directly down at the ground below, "We'll have to jump out in a parachute if we want to stop off at the Woolie!"

Jackson laughed, "YOU? A parachute? It's taken all my persuasive powers to get you into this balloon in the first place: I can't see you skydiving any time soon."

"Well, this is your birthday present!" Aaron looked at Jackson fondly, "I couldn't let you down and not come with you, could I?"

Jackson knew the big deal it had been for Aaron to go up in a balloon and he loved his boyfriend to bits at that moment, "I know...and I do appreciate it," he said, simply.

Later, back in the Woolpack, Adam caught up with the pair of them after their adventure, "Happy birthday, mate," Adam looked directly at Jackson and then turned his attention to Aaron, "So, how did it go then, Biggles?"

"No sweat!" Aaron played his best bravado card, "I should get my pilot's license in no time."

"Take no notice of him," Jackson could not resist a dig at his boyfriend, "He gets vertigo standing on a kerb!"

Aaron huffed, "That's the last time I spend a fortune on you for your birthday."

"Awww!" Jackson had a cheeky smile playing around his lips, "...and I was hoping for a Rolls Royce next year."

"You've cooked your goose now, Walsh," Aaron adopted a haughty look, "I'm cancelling the order for the Roller tomorrow."

"I'll get the drinks in," Adam chuckled as he headed towards the bar.

"Thanks pal," Jackson shouted after him, "It's nice to know SOMEBODY cares about me on my birthday."

As if on cue, Marlon appeared from the back with a big cake, decorated with candles, "You've got to blow them all out in one go!" Marlon said, as he set the cake down on the table in front of Jackson.

"No problem, he's good at blow-jobs," Aaron remarked, under his breath!

Jackson blew as hard as he could and managed to extinguish all the flames on the candles to much cheering by the assembled patrons. Hazel had been waiting to approach her son, but Marlon had beaten her to it. However, once Jackson had done his party trick with the cake, she managed to give him a kiss and a gift-wrapped package, "Happy birthday my little darlin'," she cooed.

"MUM!" Jackson looked embarrassed at his mother's public display of affection. Nevertheless, he tore open the paper on his present to find an ipad inside.

"Wow! Thanks!" Jackson looked dumbfounded.

"It was what you wanted, wasn't it?" Hazel hoped that she had bought the right thing, her knowledge of modern technology left a lot to be desired.

"These are quite expensive," Jackson said, "Are you sure you can afford it?"

"You just let me worry about that," Hazel replied with a smile.

"Thanks mum," Jackson looked at Hazel with love in his eyes, "It's exactly what I wanted...but I'll have to stop Aaron getting his grubby mitts on it!"

"Oi you," Aaron was smiling, even though he was having a dig at his boyfriend, "Just remember who else has spent a lot of money on you today."

"I know," Jackson felt blessed to be surrounded by people who loved him, "I'm such a lucky birthday boy!"

xxxxxxxxxx

A naked Jackson was already in bed that night when an equally naked Aaron climbed in beside him. The younger man rested his hand on the builder's ripped abs, "So, did you enjoy your birthday then?"

Jackson loved Aaron at times like these. He could be hot-headed, stubborn and difficult sometimes, but in his quieter moments he was just so adorable.

"Do you know what, joking aside; I've had a brilliant day. What on Earth gave you the idea of booking a hot-air balloon trip?"

"You mentioned it a few weeks back," Aaron stroked Jackson's bare skin with his hand, "You know when we were talking about what you would put on a 'bucket list'? That was your number one wish."

"You remembered that?" Jackson was amazed.

"Jackson," Aaron turned serious, "I once said that I'll do anything to make you happy and I know how much you wanted to do this."

"Thanks for braving the balloon ride for my benefit...you can be so thoughtful and generous at times," Jackson had a look in his eyes that told Aaron everything he needed to know about the way his boyfriend was feeling.

"Well, your birthday's not over yet...how's about I take you to further heights?" Aaron had a lecherous grin on his face as he gently manipulated Jackson's stiffening member.

"Yeah!" Jackson groaned, "As it's my birthday, I get to choose what I want, don't I?"

"Name it, oh master, your wish is my command!"

Jackson winked at Aaron cheekily, "I just fancy a bit of rough, piggy-sex!"

Aaron pulled a face, "Piggy-sex? Where did that come from? That's not like you...unless we're talking 'Miss Piggy' that is!"

"Well, that would suit YOU," Jackson had a smirk which Aaron loved, "Being a complete Muppet!"

The young mechanic lunged at his boyfriend, "You can be Miss Piggy and I'll be Animal!" he said as he kissed Jackson fiercely, unable to control his wanton passion for a moment longer. They wrestled in the sheets, chuckling as they teased and tickled each other, both on fire. Jackson moved into a position where he was lying on top of Aaron, who was on his front. He rubbed his now fully erect tool between the cleft of Aaron's buttocks.

"So," Aaron said, hoarsely, "Not so much Piggy as Doggie, eh?"

"You should know...you're the Animal around here!" Jackson breathed into Aaron's ear and then nibbled the lobe, making the young mechanic gasp.

"I'm a stallion, me," Aaron moaned.

"That's good," Jackson licked Aaron's ear, "'Cos I'm gonna ride you and break you in!"

"Is that so?" Aaron replied, cheekily, "Well, it is your birthday, so you get to choose which animal I am."

"I think you're probably a tiger!" Jackson replied as he released Aaron and let him turn over on his back. Now, front to front, their throbbing organs slapped together and they rubbed them against one and other excitedly.

"You can be the tiger tonight...just this once!" Aaron's saucy grin just floored Jackson every time. The young mechanic thrust his hips upwards to tease Jackson's manhood with his own, eliciting an animalistic groan from his lover.

"Let's be two stags...and pretend its rutting season!" Jackson said breathlessly as he kissed Aaron again, slipping his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Aaron broke the hot kiss, "You've been living in the countryside far too long: you've picked up some dirty, disgusting habits!"

"Now...I wonder where I could have got THOSE from?" Jackson raised his eyebrows and looked directly at Aaron and they both burst out laughing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later, Jackson and Aaron were curled around each other in their bed. Aaron could remember a time when this was his own bed, but it had become 'their' bed a long time ago. They had dozed off for a while, after their exertions, but now both were wide awake again.

"Thanks," Jackson said, softly.

"For what?" Aaron looked deep into a pair of brown eyes that had captured his heart.

"For today, for the balloon ride, for making my birthday the best I've ever had."

"You're easily pleased," it was Aaron's turn to be sarcastic.

"I mean it," Jackson gazed back into Aaron's beautiful blue eyes. They were eyes which made the rest of the world just fade away, "You've really made an effort to make today special for me and I love you more than words can say."

Aaron looked at his lover with a tender, affectionate gaze, "Like I've said before, you're worth it. I love you too...happy birthday Jackson."


End file.
